Everything
by Miss Bella Padfoot
Summary: Sequel to Some Hearts. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST! Bella's daughter Allie is turning seventeen on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. This is the story of her life from that point on while she is with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. HarryXOFC
1. The Wedding

I crept to the top of the stairs, trying to see if my parents would discuss the story. They did, kind of. My father asked if I had figured it out yet. If I had figured it out wouldn't I be prying for more answers? Come on guys, you know me better than that. But if you don't: My name is Allison Nicole Lupin, Allie. I'm turning seventeen tomorrow; I have an older brother, Noah; Harry Potter is my best friend. Oh, yeah: I'm going with him, Ron, and Hermione to find the Horcruxes... Harry just doesn't know it yet. I was 'strictly forbidden' to go at the end of last year by Harry himself. Hermione and I, however, had been preparing for quite some time now. Hermione had cast Undetectable Extension Charm over both of our bags, currently in Hermione's possession for packing. She was dividing up the loads between our two bags, two people's things to one bag. Since the conversation from downstairs was not going in the direction I wanted, I turned and headed back into my room, flopping down on my bed. Eventually, I fell asleep. I was woken the next morning by a loud bang and someone jumping on my bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLIE!" Noah bellowed. You would think that after seventeen years he would figure out that I am not a morning person. Apparently not. "Come on lazy bum, get up. You're going to be late and Charlie will leave without you." Charlie Weasley was going to meet me outside of the Burrow's boundaries; only a Weasley could enter the Burrow for now because of safety measures. After shoving Noah roughly from my room, I got dressed in the white and blue knee length dress I had laid out last night. The spaghetti strapped dress was almost entirely white except for the light blue satin ribbon that ran around the high waist.

"Tell Molly that we'll be over soon." my mother shouted from the kitchen. I Apparated a ways away from the Burrow. Charlie stood waiting a few paces away. He muttered a charm as we neared the boundaries of the Burrow. Harry was in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley. She had a glass of Polyjuice Potion in her hand. Apparently, Harry was to be disguised as 'Cousin Barny' while all of the guests were here.

"Mrs. Weasley, the guests won't be here for hours. Allie's just here early!" Mrs. Weasley had flown into a panic upon seeing me, thinking she had lost track of time. Harry bolted out of his chair to hug me. "Happy seventeenth." Mrs. Weasley finally consented to letting Harry roam around for a while longer without his disguise. "Hermione's been doing some studying to find out more about Horcruxes before you got here. It's really quite gruesome." Harry muttered once we were out of ear shot. I think he was just trying to strike up a conversation. I'm not just here for research ya know.

"Hermione and I have been packing for a few days." I threw it out in the open, even if he had already found out from Hermione, a fact that I doubt heavily. "Before you say _anything_, it really was decided months, years ago, that we'd _all_ go with you."

"You sound like Hermione. She said almost the exact thing."

Three o'clock found all of us out in the front yard waiting for the wedding guests to arrive. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all had seating plans. Ron's Auntie Muriel had arrived and we could hear her from all the way upstairs telling Fleur how best to wear her tiara. "I'm sorry we rand out on you yesterday." a voice said from behind us. My mother, Bella, and my father, Remus, stood behind us. "The Ministry is being very anti-werewolf at the moment." Other guests filed past while Harry and I talked to my parents. Noah and his girlfriend, Alisha, soon followed.

"Time to sit down or we'll get run over by the bride." Fred muttered passing us quickly. Fleur's beauty usually made everyone else look dim, but today, it made everyone else look even better. The little wizard that preformed Dumbledore's funeral presided over Bill and Fluer's wedding. Hermione was crying quietly. I sat thinking. About what? Good question. Nothing really. I looked up when Ron's Auntie Muriel spoke.

"My tiara sets the whole thing off wonderfully doesn't it?" she said in a carrying whisper. "But Ginevra's dress is way too low cut." Ginny turned to look at Harry, winking. Harry looked down at his lap and Ginny turned to look at me. I felt guilty. She didn't know, did she? Harry sighed and slid down in his chair.

"She knows, Allie, she does."

"Did you tell her?" I hissed, he shook his head no. "Then there isn't a way that she'd know right?" I couldn't keep the note of panic out of my voice. The little wizard asked us to stand as he finished the ceremony. The chairs vanished and were replaced by small tables and chairs. I put a hand to my forehead, brushing back what was left down of my black hair.

"I didn't tell her that I kissed you over the summer." I stood close in front of me. "I want to tell her. she's assuming that once this is all over that I'll be waiting to get back together. I just don't know how to tell her." he paused and motioned for me to follow him. Harry led me out of the tent and around the house, out of sight. "I don't know how to tell her that I can't-can't be with her anymore." I stood patiently watching him carefully. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just that-- when I kissed you over the summer, it never felt like that when I was with Ginny." I looked up at him. What was he talking about? He loved Ginny, so I thought.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." I got it a little but blew it to extremes. I didn't expect what happened though. Harry stepped forward and kissed me. Once again it was a mass explosion of fire works. The setting of this was a bit ironic. It was also weird considering that Harry wasn't Harry, but some Muggle boy that Fred and George had taken hairs from.

"I'm sorry." he whispered breaking away. "I shouldn't have done that. I didn't want you to come because I was trying to protect you. But I think I figured it out that you'd be in greater danger here." Hermione came around the corner as Harry finished talking.

"Are you guys coming? We should go congratulate Bill and Fleur." she went back around the side of the house and we followed her. Ron had four butterbeers in hand when we found him. "Come on, let's get a table." Hermione suggested. Ron steered her away from a table near his Auntie Muriel. We ended at a table with Luna. Ron bolted out of his chair when Krum approached out table. He gruffly asked Hermione to dance. She got up, looking flustered but pleased, leaving Harry and I with a disgruntled Krum.

"Are they together?" Krum asked once they were gone. Harry shrugged and I laughed. Krum gave me a weird look. Luna was waving her hands around her head. I got up to join her.

"Hi, Luna." she smiled at me. I talked to Luna for a while; Ginny flitted in and out of the conversation making me feel more and more guilty every time she came over. I heard Krum saying something and I scooted closer to listen.

"And her, is she a relative of your's?" who was he talking about? Harry stuttered out a reply.

"Well, not exactly." he said slowly. "But she's seeing someone, big bloke, jealous type." I smothered a giggle.

"Vat is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good looking girls are taken?" I waited until he stalked off to talk to some of Fleur's veela cousins before turning to Harry. I sat in one of the gold chairs, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh come on, I couldn't just let him look at you like that could I?" Krum had been talking about me? No wonder Harry had gotten so worked up. I laughed. "Why are you laughing at me. You would have said something if you were me." I smiled at this. It was still strange hearing this from someone who wasn't exactly Harry "And there's something else: I figured out who--" Harry stopped talking as a lynx Patronus glided onto the dance floor and Hermione came to our table.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimagour is dead. They are coming." the Patronus spoke in the slow deep voice of Kingsly Shaklebolt. Hermione stopped and looked from the lynx to Harry and I. We bolted out of out chairs and the three of us had our wands out before most of the guests realized that something had happened. Everyone flew into a panic, people were Disapparating. The security enchantments on the Burrow were broken.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione cried. Harry grabbed my hand and I grabbed Hermione's so we wouldn't get separated. Hermione latched onto Ron's arm.

"Harry, take her and go!" I heard my father yell at Harry. I felt Hermione turn and we all disappeared into the crushing darkness.

--

**A/n- sorry there was no song. I couldn't really find one to fit the occasion. There will be one next chapter though. Promise. Anyways, what do you think? I know it's short but I didn't want to do much while I didn't have my book with me. I'll hurry with the next chapter!**


	2. Dare You to Move

I suppose it was Bellatrix's question that had sparked my memory: "You remember dear Bella, don't you Cissy?" her voice had an air of madness as she gazed at me. I was tied to the rest of the prisioners with Harry on my right and Dean on my left. Bellatrix forced my chin up as Narcissa came to inspect me. Greyback was waiting at near Hermione, his order to take us to the cellar belayed. Bellatrix pulled out a short silver dagger from under her robes. I flinched as the dagger sliced throught the air, cutting me free of the others. "Take them to the cellar, Greyback." Hermione looked firghtened out of her wits: she was almost the one who was being left behind with the Malfoys and Bellatrix; Harry was absolutley livid.

"Take me instead." he bellowed at Bellatrix. She gave an evil smile, dragging me to the center of the room by my hair.

"Oh I will. I'll also try and spare a bit of her for Bella and Remus to burry." I fought harder as she cackled. "Whatever I don't give to Greyback." Bellatrix added, clearly enjoying my terror. Throwing me to the ground, Bellatrix pulled out her wand, now holding two leathal weapons: the dagger and her wand. "I'll ask you this once--Allison, is it?" she turned to Draco. He fidgeted and gave a reluctant nod. "Allison, why were you in my vault at Gringotts?" She was eyeing the sword of Gryffindor that was laying across the arms of an arm chair.

"We found it." I lied cooly. Bellatrix turned back to me.

"YOU LIE! _Crucio!_" she shrieked. A thousand white-hot knives stabbed at me all at once. There was a terrible shrieking. Horrified, I realized that the noise was coming from me. After a few seconds where I thought I was going to die, Bellatrix lifted her wand. Panting I rolled onto my back. Now I knew why the Cruciatus Curse was an Unforgivable Curse: it hurt like hell. "Where did you find this sword? It was placed in my vault at Gringotts." She grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back.

"W-we found it in the woods where we were camping." I gasped. It was somewhat the truth, Harry had found it. Bellatrix let out a howl of rage and hit me with the handle of the dagger, a thin trickle of blood ran down into my eye.

"IT WAS NOT IN THE WOODS!" she yelled. Draco squirmed from where he stood between his parents. if he claimed to be so fond of me why didn't he stop his aunt? "Answer me! _Crucio_!" invisible tonuges of white hot fire licked at me. Going into a fit that resembled seizures, I was screaming again. "You were in my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth! _Tell the truth!_" the pain returned and I was sobbing. "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I'll run you through with this knife!" she slached at me with the dagger, leaving a bloody trail across my cheek. The pain had stopped again. "What else did you take? ANSWER ME! _CRUCIO!_" my screams echoed off the walls.

_Welcome to the fallout_

_Welcome to resistance_

_The tension is here_

_The tension is here_

_Between who you are and who you could be_

_Between how it is and how it should be_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened,_

_Today never happened before_

"How did you break into my vault?" she screamed at me. A thin line of smoke streamed from the tip of her wand, burning a hole in the carpet. "Did that dirty little govlin in the cellar help you?"

"No! We-we just met him tonight!" I improvised wildly. There was no way Bellatrix was going to buy my lie. The goblin in the cellar would rat me out and then I would be finished. "We've never been inside your vault. It-it's not the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" I sobbed into the floor.

"A copy!" Bellatrix screeched. "A likely story!" she turned to Draco. "Draco, go and get the goblin." Draco hesitated.

"You will not speak to my son that way, Bella." Narcissa stepped forward. Another howl of rage.

"The Dark Lord is coming, Cissy! You don't know the danger we're in." her sister nodded and let Draco pass into the stairs, down to the cellar. He returned a few moments later with the small goblin in tow. "Is this the real sword of Griffindor?" Bellatrix demanded; the goblin gazed at me and then answered.

"No, it is a fake. The real one was forged by goblins centuries ago this--" he droned on. Bellatrix slashed the dagger at him and he crumpled to the ground when the hilt made contact with his domed head.

"Spare me the history lesson." she spat. "So, you've not--" there was a loud crack from the cellar. "Draco go--" Lucious cut her off.

"NO!" he said harshly. "Send Wormtail." A loud bang and a small shriek later, Peter Pettigrew stood in front of us. "Check the cellar." Wormtail's lip curled in disgust at being commanded by Lucious but did as he was bid anyways. No sooner had the cellar door opened that there was another thump. "What was that?" Lucious barked down the stairs.

"Nothing, everything's fine!" came a wheezy voice. Bellatrix seemed to remember me, lying on the floor bleeding.

"The goblin lies." she sounded as though she was trying to convince herself instead of the rest of them. Bellatrix took another swipe at me first with the dagger and then with her wand. Apparently there was a silent Cruciatus Curse attached onto the end of that one. I withed and screamed for a longer time than before. The goblin got up off the gound to face Bellatrix.

"No, it is a fake." Bellatrix paused, trying to decide whether or not to trust him.

"You're sure?" she panted. The goblin nodded and relief flooded Bellatrix's face, all the tension gone. "Good." with a casual fick of her wand, a large gash ripped across the goblin's face. He fell with a scream at her feet. "And now we call the Dark Lord." she drug her left sleeve back with exaggerated drama. Her voice burst with triumph. Her finger pressed against the burned-in Dark Mark.

"NO!" came a voice from the stairs. The pain ceased as Bellatrix looked towards the newcomers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the door way. Harry had Wormtail's wand. Harry, Ron and Hermione lunged behind chairs as curses flew from Narcissa, Lucious, and Daco. Bellatrix dragged me to my feet. She had to support me; my knees kept giving way, just like I was slowly slipping into blackness, recalled only by the sharp pain.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix bellowed. The cold metal of he dagger was pushing into my neck. "Drop the wands!" I managed to open my eyes. Harry was holding three wands, including mine. He set all of them on the gound at once. "Greyback, tie up our little heroes." Beads of blood were forming on my neck from the force of her knife. There was a creak and the chandelier dropped from the celing. Bellatrix dropped me and fled out of the radius of the falling crystals. It was like the Cruciatus Curse all over again; the shards of crystal pierced my already sore body, but I couldn't move out of the way. I saw Harry dive at Draco, he'd picked up the wands Harry had dropped, and took the three wands back, including Draco's. Bellatrix let out a third howl of rage. Dobby the house elf appeared before Harry. I heard the crystals moving around me and hands picking me up; Ron hoisted me to my feet, clutching Wormtail's wand.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby cried.

"Dobby?! You made that chandelier fall?" Bellatrix was in a mad rage as she stepped towards Harry and Dobby. I tried to move but my knees gave way again, Ron staggered, he was nearly doubled over trying to support me, just because I was that much shorter. "You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?" She moved to curse Harry. With a crack, he made Bellatrix's wand fly across the room where Hermione caught it.

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf." There was a flash of silver and Ron turned. Crushing darkness surounded me. Gasping and sputtering, we ended at a sea-side cottage.

"BILL!" Ron shouted. A tall dark figure came out of the house. Another set of arms lifted me up off the gound. Then the figure wasn't the only thing dark: everything was.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell _

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell _

_Where can you run to escape from yourself? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Salvation is here _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor _

_I dare you to move _

_I dare you to move _

_Like today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened _

_Today never happened before_

--

Fleur was standing over me when I woke up a while later. The sun was just about set outside my window. "Zey are going to bury the elf, if you would like to go out." she said quietly before leaving herself. Hermione and Ron were in the doorway.

"You were amazing." Hermione told me as she guided me through the house and out the door. I pulled Fleur's dressing gown, that she had left for me, tighter as soon as we stepped into the night air. Harry was kneeling beside a small hole that clearly hadn't been dug with magic. Dobby lay inside; he could have been sleeping. The others were behind us: Luna, Dean, Bill, and Fleur.

"We should say something." Luna suggested. Most everyone took a turn. I was still trying to piece things together when Harry asked to be left alone for a while. Knowing I wouldn't be a bother, I sat on the cold grass next to Harry. He shoveled the dirt back into the grave and found a smooth white rock, laying it pillow-like across the top of the gave. With slow precision he carved words into it: _Here lies Dobby, a free elf._

"It's like being in a nightmare you can't wake up from." I said suddenly. Harry nodded, pulling me gently to my feet. "You told the goblin to lie about the sword didn't you?" He wrapped his arms around me and I burried my face in his chest. Here I was safe, indestructable.

"It was amazing, you making up that story while she was torturing you." Everyone was at the kitchen table with cups of tea. He was explaining to everyone that they had been moving everyone out of the Burrow to Muriel's. Bill stood as soon as we were in the door. Harry's arm tightened, Bill would want to know what happened and we couldn't tell him. He motioned us into the pantry. Shutting the door behind himself, Bill turned on us.

"Harry, I think I deserve an explanation. You turn up with a dead house elf and Allie looks like she's been tortured." he waved a hand in my direction.

"I'm sorry, Bill. You're in the Order, you know Dumbledore left us a mission." Bill sighed. "I'm going to wash," Harry said looking down at his muddy hands. "but then I need to speak to Griphook and Mr. Ollivander." Harry washed quickly while I waited. Fleur made several protests when met with Harry's request, but let us in none the less.

--

A few days later, there was a bang outside the front door. Bill jumped up from the table, wand pointed at the door. "Who is it?" he called.

"It is I, Noah James Lupin." a voice called back. I jumped up. Perhaps he had forgotten the scene in the basement at 12 Grimmauld Place. "Married to Alisha Page, and you, the Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage, told me the address and bade me to come in an emergency." Bill wrenched the door open and Noah fell across the threshhold. He looked around the room, making sure of who was there and cried, "It's a boy! We've named him Aaron, after Alisha's father!" Hermione and I squealed.

"Wha-- Alisha--Alisha had the baby??" I squealed. Noah strode around the table, hugging first me then Harry. It was as if the scene in the basement had never happend.

"You'll be the godfather?" he asked releasing Harry. "Alisha agrees, no one better."

--

**A/N- the first chapter to this story was a flashback to the last time she'd seen her mother, if you were a bit confused. The song is 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot. Great song you should listen to it. Please Review!**


	3. Sorry

I am sooooo terribly sorry to make everybody wait! My computer's a bit touch-and-go right now so I'll try and have something new up very soon!


End file.
